Episode 8040 (11th January 2018)
Plot Ahead of the move, Lawrence drops Dog off at his new home. Lachlan can't understand why Belle dumped him. At Keepers Cottage, Victoria asks Robert if he sure about his plan. Robert doesn't see any other option so he'll lie low for a while whilst he works out where he stands legally. Ross isn't pleased to bump into Cain in the café and makes a dig about Adam's escape. Harriet watches the exchange and ends up walking out. Aaron finds Robert installing a car seat for Seb in his car and suspects something is going on. He orders Robert not to do anything stupid. Lachlan calls round at Wishing Well Cottage to speak to Belle, revealing he's going to Australia but will stay if she asks him to. Lachlan questions why Belle ended their relationship and begs her to tell him the truth. Belle lies she doesn't love him and never did. Harriet is jealous to see Cain and Moira with Isaac. Lachlan offends Belle by questioning if her illness has anything to do with breaking things off. Belle admits Chrissie played a role in things. Robert and Victoria watch from a far as the Whites pack up the car and Rebecca puts Seb in the back. Pete can't believe Ross has quit his job whilst their finances are so tight. He questions how they're going to pay the rent. Whilst Victoria distracts Chrissie, Robert runs over to the car and takes Seb before running off. Rebecca comes outside to find the car door open and her son nowhere to be seen. She spots Robert running off and realises he's taken the baby. All the Whites - including Lachlan who has returned from Wishing Well Cottage - jump in the car and go chasing after Robert. Upon hearing that Pete and Ross are struggling financially, Moira offers Ross some work on the farm. Robert speeds away with the Whites giving chase. At the church, Harriet prays to Ashley's stained-glass window seeking some guidance. She questions if she deserves the church. Laurel appears and suggests Harriet talk to her. Chrissie manages to catch up to Robert but Rebecca demands to know why Chrissie left Seb alone in the car. Lawrence realises Robert knew they were leaving and suspicions falls on Lachlan but he protests it was nothing to do with him. Chrissie brings up Belle. Lachlan accidentally phones Gerry but he's too busy playing video games to answer the phone. As the Whites continue to chase after Robert, Lachlan reveals to Chrissie that he knows what she said to Belle. Chrissie tells her son she did it for him as she loves him more than anything in the world. Lawrence states this isn't the time for this and orders Chrissie to concentrate on driving. As the Whites continue to speed after Robert, Lachlan claims he didn't think anyone could love him, but Belle did. Chrissie concedes she should've told Lachlan the truth but maintains this is a chance for the entire family to get back on track. Lachlan coldly recites a song about making monsters disappear that Chrissie used to sing to him at bedtime when he was a child. He labels Chrissie the monster. Lawrence tries to calm the situation by telling Lachlan that Belle could visit them in Australia but Lachlan states they aren't going to Australia. Lachlan grabs the wheel. Lawrence removes his seat belt in an attempt to remove Lachlan's hands from the wheel but Lachlan veers the car into the path of an oncoming lorry. The car ends up in a mangled heap in the adjacent a field. Stunned Robert watches the collision in his rear-view mirror. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and driveway *Keepers Cottage - Living room and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Connelton Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Unknown roads *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Mill Cottage Flat 1 - Downstairs rooms *Skipdale Road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert and Victoria hatch a plan to prevent the Whites from leaving the country by kidnapping Seb. Lachlan is furious when Belle lets slip what Chrissie told him, a revelation that proves to have disastrous repercussions for the family. Moira offers Ross a job at the farm, and Pete is taken aback by her kindness. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,500,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes